Stuck
by Katpamelaon
Summary: Catherine gets a little stuck and has to call Steve to rescue her. One-Shot. McRollins


**A/N: My very first McRollins fic, but it was just begging me to write it, so I did. Started off as something and sort of ended up morphing into something else but I think it's better than I first imagined it. Hope you enjoy :)**

Steve settled down in his office, to do some of the long awaited paper work that had been piling up. They hadn't caught a case today, not yet anyway, so all the members of Five-0 were taking a break from the usual high energy cases that they took on.

He pulled a file toward him, but, just as he opened it, the happy jingle of his phone filled the office. He smiled even before looking at the caller ID, Grace had recently informed him that personalised ringtones were a must. The current song made Steve grin from ear to ear every time he heard it.

"Hey, you ok?" He answered, he asked the question a lot and he knew it was starting to annoy her, but it just came out.

"No."

"What?! What's wrong?! Catherine?" Steve leaped out of his chair and bumped into the desk as he headed straight for the door.

"I'm stuck." He could hear the pout in her voice and it made him smile, but that could have also been from the relief that washed through him.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" He asked opening the door and heading towards Danny's office.

"It's embarrassing."

Steve chuckled, "You're at home right?"

"Yeah,"

"I will be there in a few minutes."

"No Steve, your working and I don't want-"

"I love you and I'll be home in a few minutes." He cut her off, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

She sighed, but he could hear the grin in her voice when she replied, "I love you too."

Steve put the phone in his pocket and walked into Danny's office. "I'm going home to help Catherine, call me if anything comes up."

"Wait, is Catherine okay?" Danny asked concerned as he too stood up out of his chair, ready to rush to her aid. However, he could tell it wasn't anything too big, Steve was taking the time to tell him he was going and not already speeding away in his car.

"Yeah, she's 'stuck' apparently but I don't think she's in any danger." He explained, touched by his partner's worry.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"No see you tonight for Grace's game."

"Right, how could I forget, it's all she's talked about for weeks" Danny chuckled, truthfully delighted by his daughters love of sports.

Steve drove home, stopping very briefly at the local coffee shop to pick Catherine up a banana milkshake something she had become addicted to recently.

"Cath? Catherine?" Steve called as he entered the house. No reply.

"Catherine?!" Steve called a little louder making his way through the house, and upstairs to the bedroom where he had left her this morning. She wasn't there and suddenly the panic was back maybe he hadn't heard right, maybe she was really stuck. He shouldn't have taken so long to get here.

He ran out into the garden desperately calling for her. Then he saw her, he knew that body anywhere even if it was little different now.

"Hey, Sailor." She greeted him as his shadow fell over her from her position, lying down on the sandy beach.

"Hey yourself, heard you needed rescuing." He smiled down at her as she pouted.

"It's not funny!" She muttered turning away from his beaming smile, her nose scrunching in that way that makes him want to kiss every inch of her face.

"It's a little funny."

"There is nothing funny about being too fat to get up."

"You're not fat."

"Would you just help me up already?! I needed to pee like five hours ago." She moans reaching a hand up to him. Steve clasps her hand in one his, bending down to secure the other one around her waist helping her up off the sand. Once she's up he places a soft kiss on her hand, she rolls her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispers as the start walking back to the house.

"I look like a small whale," she pouts glancing across at him, their hands still linked.

"A very beautiful whale."

Her mouth drops open, pulling her hand away with an indignant squeak and walking faster in an attempt to get away from him.

"Catherine," it's his turn to pout as he easily matches her pace, turning and walking backwards so he can see her face.

"I have been carrying your child for eight months and you repay me by telling me I look like a whale!" Her voice has raised a whole octave. "I would so kick your butt if I didn't need to pee so bad. What took you so long to get here anyway!" She growls stalking past him into the house.

When she returns he's sitting at the kitchen table, she has difficulty with the stools at the counter now, her favourite milkshake and a large sandwich in front of the pulled out seat next to him.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he tells her reaching up to brush a hair from her cheek as she sits down.

"Hmm..." she grumbles taking a large bite of her sandwich, but he can see her trying to hold back a smile. He has her and they both know it, it just depends on how long it is until she's willing to admit defeat now.

"I told Danny I'm taking the whole day off, so we can do whatever you want."

"You sure you want to spend your whole day with a whale?" She asks purposefully taking an extra large bite of the sandwich to make her point.

"I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you Catherine Rollins." He tells her leaning in to kiss a stray crumb of her cheek.

"McGarrett,"

"What?"

"Catherine McGarett," She explains waving her left hand in front of his face, then pouts as remembers she took them off a couple of days ago, her fingers had started swelling slightly. "I don't know why you keep forgetting, it cost us enough."

"Worth every penny." He declares grabbing her hand and kissing the space her rings used to occupy. " Took me long enough to get you to agree."

"I didn't think you were serious!" She grumbled, but the corners of her lips are tugging upwards and he knows he's not far off.

"Worth the wait too. But the honeymoon was definitely the best part." Now she's grinning, as they both remember their week on a small cruiser, they had needed to stay close because of Steve's work and Catherine had still been in her first trimester.

"Mmm," She murmurs as her lips wrap around the straw, taking a sip of her milkshake. She can see Steve watching her in the corner of her eye and suddenly there playing a new game. She slowly slides her lips up and off the straw her tongue darting out to catch a droplet that has started to bubble out the top.

Steve groans, "Stop that."

"What?" She turns to look at him, all innocent, but her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"What?" He mimics her, rolling his eyes and standing up before she can try anything else. "I was going to suggest we go do some more baby shopping, but if you carry on like that Lieutenant I'm afraid I can't let you leave this house." He explains, watching as she tries to decide between those two options. She takes another drink of her milkshake, until it makes the noise signalling she's finished and out of time to make her decision.

"We still haven't bought half the stuff we need, but..."

That's all Steve needs before he's pressing his lips to hers and she tastes of bananas and he can't get enough, even after all this time. "Mmm," he murmurs against her lips sending shivers through her body. "This is much better than your pickle craze,"

"It is it?" She asks eyes brows raised and tone teasingly annoyed.

"Yep," he replies lifting her out of her chair, cradling her gently against his chest, her arms slung around his neck.

"Didn't seem to slow you down, at all," she comments hands stroking the back of his neck, slowly rising up into his hair and suddenly she's straddling his lap, on the sofa, as his lips wonder down her neck.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that whale comment," she whispers breathlessly.

"How about I help you forget it ever happened," he murmurs, his lips hovering along the neckline of her top, while his hands start to drift underneath it from below.

"Is that a promise?" She asks, her own hands skimming the top of his cargo pants, drawing a little groan every time her hands slip inside.

Steve groans louder, at her words, his lips recapturing hers, "You are going to be the death of me."

"You love me," she grins against his lips, their eyes locking, foreheads resting against each other and noses touching.

"Forever."


End file.
